fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
COLD❄BLOOD
COLD❄BLOOD, codenamed the "Zaxinian Lifts" during development, is an original competitive fighting game developed by TimeStrike for The V² platform, being the first and possibly only entry in the Zaxiverse setting. COLD❄BLOOD is an amalgamation of the company’s scrapped works and stories, all rolled up into a single intellectual property, with this being strongly reflected in its roster, gameplay, mechanics, modes, and story. The game is strongly influenced by freakish tall tales, disturbing urban legends, numerous acclaimed science fiction films, and many reports that tap into the darker sides of society. It was notable for debuting Silver Zin, who would go on to become one of TimeStrike's most critically acclaimed character. Though the gameplay formula has been noted for being similar to the Super Smash Bros. series', COLD❄BLOOD has been seen by TimeStrike as a "twisted evolution" of its playstyle. It is globally well-known for its depiction of Mortal Kombat-esque extreme violence, thus it received mature ratings from PEGI (16) and the ESRB (M). It was released on November 4th, 2021. Plot and setting · Gameplay · Modes · Playable Characters · Assisting Characters · Boss Characters · Items · Stages · Soundtrack · Trivia :"The story for COLD❄BLOOD takes place aboard Satellite 15: Zaxinian Lifts, a postmodern space colony made from the hollowing out of a moon somewhere deep in the Zaxiverse. Controlled by the newly-recruited overlords Kýrios and Zodiez, the satellite is one of sixteen that revolve around this enormous fleshy skull referred to as 'Zaxina', and functions primarily as a trading port and shelter for humanity and its many subdivisions. On the other hand, the Zaxina planet is a monarchic world that's usually ruled by an obscenely powerful and nearly invincible king infused with the legendary 'Zin Blood', whose presence stretches across the Zaxiverse and dominates it with his influence. The Zaxinian government oversees its sixteen moons, relying on them to trade over important resources to them and in exchange letting them keep their independence. For a very long time, this system would operate just about perfectly with little to no drawbacks. :Thirty years ago, the undisputed King of the Zaxiverse and single most-powerful being out there known was Saliva Zin, and he was harvesting so many resources that it was thought he would be the first one to hold absolute power over every inch of the universe. However, this would not go as planned- though he was initially commended for his well-tested patience and brilliant skills as a tactician, the ridiculous levels of praise he would go on to receive would make him ignorant of his consequences and make him overly cocky. Between these increasingly prevalent flaws and the challenge of raising two almighty offspring, he would lose much of his power, resources, and time on the dying planet named Kosmoxeth at the hands of its fearless and practically flawless grim reaper. With his vain plans spoiled, his power questioned, and his will shattered, Saliva would flee out into the middle of nowhere on Zaxina... :With one very harrowing loss, Saliva Zin quickly fell from grace and lost all interest from the public, leaving him to hide in shame. Realizing quickly that the fate of the Zaxiverse was no longer in his hands, he decided to privately raise his two children- Silver and Mallory -to try and rule the universe in his place instead. These two would receive mixed treatment from their father; on one hand, he would train them every single day and exhaust them without giving them a break, but on the other, he would give them practically whatever they wanted as long as they listened to him. However, Saliva would prove to be a rather worthless father figure even though he was supportive of his children's thoughts and feelings, as he was unable to resolve any tensions in the household. Animosity came to stain the family, as would a sibling rivalry and a lack of a role model Silver or Mallory could look up to. :Silver and Mallory's sibling relationship began like they were best of friends, like children that would bond right there and then on the swings of a merry playground. But issues that would plague them as children would continue as they became adults- Mallory would become a very clingy person that relied on others to continue her success and happiness while weaseling her way around the issues others have mentioned to her. Silver would become fiercely independent instead- he was always significantly more interested in the properties and limitations of the universe than in training to become the universe's most fearsome conqueror. Their quickly developing differences would eventually result in disaster- Mallory's disdain for Silver's will to betray his blood would result in her doing whatever it would take to make him change his mind, and Silver would become more aggressive about his independence. :Eventually, Silver would become angry with the ways his father and sister were trying to deal with his issues, and he decided that he would take out Orion and make his great escape to join the cosmos once and for all. Knocking Mallory Zin out of his way one last time, Silver would challenge his first ancestor Orion for his freedom from royalty, and slaughtered him in the ensuing match. However, the explosive results of their match would skyrocket everyone around them into the depths of space, with Silver landing with a loud thud against the satellite. Without a possible ruler to govern them, Zaxina's government went into chaos as the DNA testing company C.O.T.S. would come along to recover his body. As Silver woke up with scrambled memories and general amnesia, Mallory woke up with a maddening cackle during a funeral that was planned for her on the satellite. :Though Silver went from being a sophisticated, well-mannered but sometimes sassy man to being a more casual freakshow on display, Mallory never lost her memories. As Silver would adapt to a new lifestyle and make numerous new friends, Mallory would instead spend time loathing what her sibling had done to her, and the last few interactions they had together would cause her to snap. Any new friends she met would become part of her circle that they couldn't really afford to leave without risking her snapping, and any day that passed by where Silver wasn't in control in the universe was another one she spent being angry at him. But the roles would later reverse- Mallory would come to see herself as the key to the universe's future and that she should rule the satellite for herself! And yet, she's still not grown up- she's still childish, so mean, and it's much worse now on this monstrous mess. :Mallory Zin would organize and build a cult around herself ("Mallorism") with the help of the Leper Messiah, surrounding the purpose of her religion around pleasing and satisfying this fake God that would seemingly improve the lives of the ruined. All the while, she's using this as set-up bait to give her the perfect window of time she needs to feverishly slay Lord Kýrios with the aid of her minion! With her ultimate goal involving gaining so much power that the colony can be transformed into her personal egotistic empire, it is completely up to the amnesiac Silver and his limited group of friends to save the Zaxiverse from disaster. But can this twisted and demented abomination of a woman be stopped? Is she the main threat, even? C.O.T.S? The bank?? I suppose the fate of the world is in his hands." "Satellite 15: Zaxinian Lifts" is the main setting for COLD❄BLOOD, being one of sixteen space colonies in the Zaxiverse's Milky Way Galaxy that revolve around the fleshy and meaty Zaxina planet. Each of these satellites were hollowed out from Zaxina's moons, with all being roughly 37% infested with artificial postmodern architecture and all being capable of safely housing and supporting millions of individuals. Each satellite additionally serves as a trading port, delivering goods between themselves, their ringmaster Zaxina, and to infinity and beyond. All of these colonies are split up into numerous sectors that vary immensely environmentally, meant to suit humanity's various needs and to house many different types of animals. Finally, they're all navigated through usage of voice-controlled air trams, which zip in and out of the many satellite passageways flawlessly. Satellite 15's a particularly strange location among these space colonies, with how strangely vertically oriented it is when compared and contrasted with its siblings. Thus, elevators, winding staircases, and rope-operated platforms are all commonplace on the satellite, giving the place its official codename "The Zaxinian Lifts". This is because the satellite's interior blueprints were incorrectly followed, and what was supposed to be the ceiling winded up becoming the floor, leaving the architects with no choice but to work around the unsolvable issue. This colony currently fulfills the purpose of being the efficient meeting and negotiating center for all the commanders of the moons orbiting Zaxina itself. Though ol' 15 has an unmissable crutch in being designed topsy-turvy completely unintentionally, it is still well-managed and it's thought to be the leading model for all other satellites to follow. Satellite 15 is currently operated by Kýrios, the satellite's recently-recruited lord emerging from a bug-like world some light days away from Zaxina. The ship's armies for land and air combat are handled by General Scotch and Admiral Millicent respectively, and both send out their troops weekly to mine up and bring materials and resources to the satellite or carry them out as necessary. It's notorious among other satellites for its high crime rate, probably as a result of its upside-down geometry being used against the authorities' will and its still somewhat inexperienced government. With how frequently Kýrios and Zodiez fight for dominance in the throne room, there's a lot of work they're leaving to their shady and cranky police forces. The satellite's ruleset loosely follows that of the United States of America's constitutional amendments. These include: #The freedom of religion, speech, and to peacefully assemble. #The right to own weaponry for as long as you are licensed. #The right to not be searched or have something taken without reason. #The right to life, liberty, and property. #The right to a speedy trial, public trial, and with a jury of your peers. #The right to live your own life as your own person. #The right to not be discriminated, no matter whether it is racist, sexist, etc. #The right to drink, smoke, and reach home base at the age of 18. #The right to never have your DNA used for any nefarious schemes. #The right to shut up about "privileges". Especially if you're a redneck. Zaxina is a completely separate world, dominated by barbaric warrior-like species known as "Zaxinians", which are a hermaphroditic species of creatures known for their high degree of intelligence, 800-year longevity, and sleek and shiny dark look. Because of their ability to self-reproduce, Zaxina follows a very strict one-child policy. These Zaxinians go through many phases and forms as their existence transcends centuries, these phases progressing further and further and lasting longer completely dependent on how healthy the individual is. How they transform is largely dependent on their genetics, morals, influences, powers, and whatever was given to them via vaccines. Silver and Mallory respectively have very special second forms, able to respectively become a basilisk and a dragon- these animals respectively reflect the extremes of their personalities. It should be noted that Zaxina is an extremely dangerous place to live in, with many poisonous lakes and volcanic vents as well as very hostile natives. In the Zaxiverse, humans have become a vastly successful species and have rapidly expanded across the cosmos in the past 200 years, crossbreeding with numerous species and becoming the dominant lifeforce. They couldn't have done it without the aid of the Zaxinians that let them leave Earth and venture out to begin life anew in the depths of space- but in exchange for humans having access to a vaccine that makes them super versatile and immune to hundreds of thousands of diseases, they must also share their technology with these aliens so they themselves can do more research on perfecting their DNA experiments. Many thousands of human being variations are scattered across the cosmos, even if they don't look particularly human-like, and they can undergo so many mutations that it's possible for them to go from being a human to being just your average little poodle. "Zaxinian humans", however, are the result of humans directly breeding with these aliens- they carry on the physique of humans but boast the longevity, the ability to evolve, and the ability to display supernatural abilities. They are rowdy, anarchic, and very difficult to please because everything about them reaches the extremes- from their hormones to their emotions. Being denied access to what they feel they need, now a war exists that's splitting the planet apart and destroying everything. This war only worsened when Silver left the planet, leaving the world without a proper ruler and disrupting the flow of deliveries of goods and services. Now they've overpopulated the planet and scared off anyone that wasn't like them, forcing them to seek out shelter in the satellites revolving around their home planet. Currently, Kýrios is considering heading down and eradicating the troublemakers. In summary, Satellite 15 is a unique place with a systematic environment that accurately replicates various habitats found across the cosmos throughout its many chambers and sectors, home to an uncountable number of species and organisms. The satellite is operated by Valerie Heartgold among numerous other high-profile politicians, and it has an air base somewhere on the north side of the satellite that launches armed wingcraft into the depths of space. Zaxina meanwhile can be inhabited and adapted to by various species, but it's a dark and dangerous place with many toxic trenches and little remorse in its weather-beaten valleys. The vegetation on Zaxina is purple and the ground is sticky and gross, yet oddly edible if washed. The satellite's architecture generally boasts of high-rise buildings with cross-bracing and strong foundations. The elder astronauts would architect passages with unorthodox shapes and occasionally cross them over each other and occasionally loop them around buildings. Many buildings are designed to be shaped like arches, half-circles, and whatever's generally bendy, and many of the satellite's roads are traveled through electronic lifts. Many of the modern designs were improved upon and fixed up by the FDX robots built by Penny Wisyneat. The satellite itself is very sturdy and made from the strongest materials available- it's not made from the sturdiest materials and isn't invincible, but it's still tough to obliterate and cut through. Many of the satellite city buildings feature several spires atop their ceilings, colorful stained glass windows, polished marble or wooden surfaces, murals and hieroglyphs written in the walls, and labyrinths of rooms that are easy to get lost in. Solar panel and satellite antenna fusions are commonly lodged onto building designs too, obtaining wireless signals and solar power simultaneously. Greek-style columns and pediments often form part of these buildings' designs as well, respectively holding these buildings together and standing tall above doorways. Should a building have columns holding up its structure, it is far from uncommon to see statues of popular figures stuck between them. Many of the arts carved into the satellite's buildings depict events that occurred in the satellite's timeline. COLD❄BLOOD has a cartoonish yet dark visual style to it, combining a futuristic interstellar environment with gritty cel-shaded models and environments, looking almost like it came out of a seriously-themed Marvel comic book. Although all humans and creatures are designed with somewhat realistic proportions, the way the characters are drawn and shown ensures the game continues its gritty comic book theming. However, the game does not have a pop-out look nor comical graphics, aiding the game in having a realistic edge when compared to the likes of other cel-shaded games (such as The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker or Jet Set Radio). The game presents high levels of violence in various in-game scenarios, from the bloody in-game battles to the sometimes very gory story mode sequences. However, the game does not press on the violence too much and tries to limit showing the goriest details until there's some very important part of the story that would be worth showing them off at (character deaths, for example). When it comes down to the styling of the game's menus and general aesthetic, COLD❄BLOOD was inspired by Persona 5. However, the way the game's story is told and the way the game's sense of personality is handled is almost akin to that of several high-budget animes across the world, which COLD❄BLOOD happens to have the production values of. The game's story makes use of several high-quality camera shots making use of well-timed panning, zooming, and angled shots as well as stop-motion and highly exaggerated battle scenes. COLD❄BLOOD’s gameplay is all about being fast and furious, with the player either having to go in for the kill to beat the hell out of their foe(s) or let them starve to death as they flee from the bloodbath. At the same time, the player needs to source food and medicine for themselves so they may respectively heal their Hunger and Stamina, forcing them to balance priorities. For much of the floor will slowly but surely begin dissipating under the player's feet like sand slipping through the hourglass, the player usually cannot afford to linger. All the floor tiles have 30-second countdown timers on them once they're stepped on; after a while, they'll harmlessly explode. All the while, the player must put on their best performance if they wish to enhance themselves and have a better chance of coming out victorious. Battles in COLD❄BLOOD frequently showcase a very violent, cold hearted nature, with no mercy shown by any competitor on the battlefield. The player's best choices for combating pressure include parrying their foes' attacks and keeping a safe distance from them until they're ready to strike, and they have to be ready anytime for any possible game-changer. While scrambling to locate their enemies, the player can locate cornucopias stocked with goods and teleportation orbs that'll warp players back to the permanently stable main fighting ground. Glowing red crystal orbs can be seized to restore any lost ground, but with only half their life restored. There are two percentage meters the player has to keep an eye for on their character. The first one the player has to take note of is a “Stamina” meter, which drains as the player takes damage and increases the knockback scaling for every attack they receive. The other one is the "Hunger" meter, which drains over time during the course of a match and begins to drain quicker and quicker the longer the player goes without food. Starved players will take more damage than usual, be stunned for as long, have a less effective parry, and move somewhat slower, as a punishment for not balancing their food scavenging priorities. Should either of these percentage meters drain and the player has no "stock", they're out of the match for good. When a foe's at 0% Stamina or 0% Hunger, the player can choose to head over to them specifically to finish them off or alternatively watch them suffer. If they fell off the stage and had no means of respawning, then this is not possible. In matches with multiple people, those that managed to stay on the stage but still lose all their Stamina and/or Hunger will be placed in a pitch-black room with the player, who can finish them off however they please. If they choose to finish a foe off, they will be heard screaming as they fall to the ground in slow motion. The player's most vital tool at hand is their HyperDrive, a multi-purpose mechanic that forms part of the game's core. By charging up the HyperDrive meter to at least the halfway point, the player can choose to halve their frame data and therefore pull off significantly stronger attack chains for four to eight seconds, or they can drain whole thirds of it to use souped-up versions of Special Attacks referred to as "Hyper Attacks". This meter is split into thirds, with each one's filling enhancing the player slightly. Should the player fill it all the way, the player can trigger their ZONAL FEVER ultimate move, typically the strongest and most effective move in the player's arsenal and something worth fearing. Holding down the right shoulder button will charge the HyperDrive; Stylish Points fill it further. *At Level 1, the player's stats are boosted by 1.1x, represented by the player's character receiving a golden aura. It's advisable to only trigger their meter at Level 1 when they're in an emergency situation that can benefit from using it right away, however. Those not in danger should wait until they're at least at Level 2. *Next, at Level 2, the player's stats are instead boosted by 1.25x and have just slightly less lag on their attacks, with the golden aura replaced by a ruby one instead. The benefits achieved at Level 2 are superior to those at Level 1, and reward players for waiting. Recommended to be used when finishing an enemy off. *Finally, at Level 3, the player's character's eyes will glow red and leave afterimages wherever they move, and are capable of using their ZONAL FEVER attack at this level. The player's boosts remain the same, but all lag is reduced by 25%. Should their ZONAL FEVER be used, their meter will fully empty out. One of the game’s key mechanics is "Stylish Points"; dealing enough damage in battle will grant the player something called a "rank". Each rank present in COLD❄BLOOD has a special point value to it, with better ranks being worth more. The purpose of Stylish Points is to aid the player in very quickly filling up their HyperDrive meter, but a niche they have over simply charging the meter is that Stylish Points can grant the player minimal statistic buffs over their competition. The more points the player receives at a time, the faster their HyperDrive gauge fills. It's recommended to perform new moves throughout the match, as performing ones they've already played won't give the player as many points. Altogether, the player can have a maximum of 100 points. Should the player take any damage during the fight, they won't lose any progress made on their HyperDrive meter, but all of their points will reset at zero and subsequently make the player lose their buffs. They're pressured to play flawlessly if they want to keep those benefits- defending one's "Stylish Crown" can prove to be really challenging. As an insult to injury, having 80 points or over and taking damage will cause a glass-shattering sound effect to play as the points counter resets to zero. *'X' rank requires the player deal 50%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 30 points. *'S' rank requires the player deal 35%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 22 points. *'A' rank requires the player deal 25%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 15 points. *'B' rank requires the player deal 17%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 10 points. *'C' rank requires the player deal 10%+ damage in a string of attacks, earning them 5 points. *'D' rank doesn't net the player any points; this is achieved by dealing 9% or less damage. Due to the possible novice-to-pro division this mechanic can cause, parrying was developed as a special counter to this move- it can easily break a player's combo streak if they keep recklessly charging at a prepared foe. However, if the foe's parry is done too early, there's just enough time to punish it and keep the combo going. Frequently in battle, the player will come across items that drop down on the battlefield, with the assumption they're switched on. Zodiac Stones are (for the most part) the game’s only notable items, which will power up the player and allow them to use strong projectiles simultaneously. To use them, the player needs to collect seven in a row- the last one collected will have its powers temporarily transferred to the user. They fuel the player with the element and statistical advantage of that stone and grant them an edge for 10 seconds in battle. They should be looked out for, as they can be table flippers. The stone’s element can be triggered with the left shoulder button. Depending on the specified zodiac symbol, it will either generally boost the player’s offense, defense, or agility for as long as the stone is active. Fire ( ) lets the player toss out fireballs that deal rapid-hit damage and travel a far distance, while Water ( ) lets them create tempests of water to push the enemy back a far distance, likely into walls. Earth ( ), on the other hand, lets them upchuck boulders from the earth for both great range and great overall damage. Finally, Nature ( ) lets them produce tornadoes; they can sweep away or drag in foes depending on their direction. There are a small number of other items in the game. Look out for them and snatch them to try and win the fight! See here for more. Battles come under three formats: Survival, Bloodbath, and Engage. "Survival" is the game's main mode, with all players granted stocks ("lives"). Should a player lose all their Hunger or Stamina, or fall off the stage, they will be revived/respawn if they have at least one stock remaining. In "Bloodbath", the stages collapse significantly more slowly and there's a greater focus on combat over gathering food. Players only have one stock in this mode, but they have a significantly greater amount of health to make up for it. "Engage" pits the players against a boss fight, and encourages them to work together to take down the threat. The stages do not collapse in this mode normally, but the attacks these bosses can perform are capable of breaking them up. In the rules setting, the player can choose to enable or disable items, enable or disable stage hazards, enable time limits for the modes, etc. They can choose how frequently food and medicine spawn (which will always respawn), the percentage rates everyone's Stamina and Hunger are at a match's start, and the speed the stage collapses at. The assertive and rude tomboy harlequin, Anchor Emcee, is a brutally honest and hateful person that bathes in the spotlight and pushes others out of her way if they've taken too much screentime from her. She frequently provides commentary on a match, keeping track of who's where and indicating who's in the lead and who's behind. Anchor expresses excitement and unrestricted joy when she watches others get beaten up, and disappointment whenever fighters spend too much time stalling or when the battle's been taking too long. If the player pauses the game, they can read the information sheet of anyone on the battlefield, provided they've been beaten before. These sheets were written up by Anchor Emcee and they're basically insulting biographies, although they're still truthful and not too misleading. The audience will cheer players throughout the match, though they will become less enthused towards characters that frequently lose. However, their cheering for the unpopular player(s) will suddenly erupt into place if they are shown to be winning a match or otherwise displaying the advantage. The audience will chant a character's name when they're approaching victory and express their emotions in different ways depending on the circumstances of a match's events. Whenever a match gets intense, frost will build around the sides of the playing screen to indicate the intensity, and the audience will be quieter to let the cold blood between the enemies run. Anchor Emcee's commentary is entirely optional and can be disabled on the rules screen, as can the audience. There are thirty-two playable characters in the COLD❄BLOOD roster, with eight (yet to be revealed) additional characters exclusively available as downloadable content- of the base roster, twenty characters are playable by default and the rest remain unlockable. Up to four fighters can join the battlefield, meaning COLD❄BLOOD supports snappy four-player action. Each fighter has their own stylish selection of moves to choose from, and all have their own special animations, victory screens, etc. :For all playable character profiles and movesets, see this page! In COLD❄BLOOD, battlefields may hold "Assist Characters" on standby or occasionally roaming around, with the assumption Assist Characters were enabled in the rules to begin with. When the player tags one of them, they will join the player's side and support them, whether it's by attacking the opposition or boosting their partner. There are thirty-five Assist Characters to see overall, and they can each be individually toggled on and off at the player's pleasure. :For all assist character profiles and moves, see this page! Boss characters are really challenging, imposing figures that require a lot of skill and patience to overcome, usually being bulky and large. There are twenty-one of these characters overall in COLD❄BLOOD, twenty-seven if counting the pseudo bosses that count for half of the unlockable roster. With the exception of the "pseudos", you are not trying to make these big boys starve, nor are you trying to make them fall off the edge. You are whittling down their massive health meters. The pseudo-bosses are Millicent, Chance, Xihuitl, Jezebeth, Niki, and Agantuk. :For all boss character profiles and strategies, see this page! There are many items that can be picked up and used in COLD❄BLOOD. It is up to the match's host on whether or not these items should be enabled or disabled. Refer to the gameplay section for how the Zodiac Stones work. |- | valign=top colspan="3" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Simple Items |- | valign=top height="120px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Crimson Hearts ----When the player picks up Crimson Hearts, they will always restore 50% of their Stamina. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Lime Livers ----Collecting Lime Livers will always restore 50% of the player's Hunger meter. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Golden Boots ----Throwing on these Golden Boots will reduce the player's lag for 15 seconds overall. |- | valign=top height="120px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Skyblue Sparks ----These skyblue sparks can be picked up to randomly swap around the players' positions. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Silver Hourglasses ----The hourglasses can stop time for 10 seconds, stopping everything but the user. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Rainbow Cards ----When the Rainbow Cards are collected, they'll summon a boss to fight! Even in Engage Mode! |- | valign=top colspan="3" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Advanced Items |- | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Satellite Cuisine ----Many variations of Satellite Cuisine exist in COLD❄BLOOD. Most of them serve the purpose of obligatory fast healing, but some carry additional effects and some work in other ways entirely. Satellite Cuisine is extremely weird, you know. For a definitive list of food, see the section below. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Crystal Orbs ----If a Crystal Orb is made contact with, the stage will cease collapsing for a brief period of time. However, it'll shatter into little bitty pieces if it's stricken too frequently! As an item, the player can hold one up high into the air to slowly restore life to the stage. Don't get hit, or it'll shatter! | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Wooden Crates ----Wooden Crates will occasionally roll their way down onto the stage, frequently carrying other items inside of them that the player and their allies/enemies can collect until they despawn. If they come bulging and trying to break open, don't touch them unless you wanna get blown up! |- | valign=top height="220px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Big Balloon ----When touched, the Big Balloon will automatically lift a player up from a pit should they fall into one, which would otherwise cost them a life. The balloon pops in 6 seconds, so the player should find a spot to drop on the map before it pops! It will carry them from nearly any gap. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Bonus Gummies ----The Bonus Gummies will grant the player fractions of Stylish Points if collected! Depending on the color and size of the gummy, the amount of Stylish Points earned by touching it varies. They are little collectibles that are scattered across the maps, but only when spawned- they won't last long! | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Enchanted Deck ----The Enchanted Deck of Cards will grant any player ten random cards. Depending on the number that's shown on the card, what happens varies. High numbers means higher attack power, while lower numbers means random side effects the RNG chooses. Have fun with them, they're not a fair bunch of items! |- | valign=top height="220px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| General's Whistle ----Should the player blow on the General's Whistle, a bunch of little soldiers will line up to the player's side. If the player blows on the whistle again, all the enemies will charge at the opponent that the player's eyes are locked with! They will soon disappear, but it's a good way to get a good lead. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Laser Camera ----The player can set this item up at any corner or on any wall. It will shoot fast, almost unavoidable lasers at opponents it sees immediately, doing the same action if they hadn't moved from their line of sight within four seconds. They drain quite a bit of HP should their lasers make contact. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Springy Potion ----Drinking this potion will cause the player to get all bouncy and jump around like a lunatic! By jumping upon contact with the ground, the player can actually press the jump button to spring to high areas. This item can be a hindrance, however, as controls get really loose for as long as it lasts! |- | valign=top height="220px" width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Big Floof ----Upon finding a Big Floof, the player will wind up this defensive toy and have it follow them around! It will jump about at times to take damage for the player, and it'll take damage to the point where it explodes- if it explodes in the foe's face, it will be quite deadly and steal a lot of their health! | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Devil's Phone ----This item is best tossed off to other players like hot potato! ...Most of the time. After 10 seconds of it ringing, a demon will respond and ambush from behind to deal MASSIVE damage! It could be a cute little angel, however, pulling your leg and giggling. The phone disappears afterwards. | valign=top width="33%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Repel Orb ----Repel Orbs are this strange item which actively turn foes away from the player if they come by, making it really difficult for the player to be attacked for a total of 15 seconds assuming the foe has no way to aim their attacks backwards. After that duration of time ends, the orb will melt down to nothing. |- | colspan="3" width="100%" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;text-align:center;"| Post-release patch |- | valign=top height="220px" style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Silver Plush ----Life-size plush based on Silver Zin. When summoned, it will teleport itself in front of anyone that threatens the summoner to defend them with its life, serving as a meat shield. Once all of its HP is lost, it will explode, dealing big damage to the person to lay the last attack on it. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Mallory Plush ----The Mallory Plush does what the Silver plush does not - it will teleport itself in front of the player to defend whoever they plan to attack from attacks, forcing the player to run away. The Mallory Plush will disappear if it is attacked enough or if it is given 20 seconds. | valign=top style=" ;background-size: 128px 128px;"| Scripting Glasses ----Athena Hawkins' prized purple shades. If these were to be worn, the summoner gains control to an ASUS Chromebook! The player can choose between three actions for ten seconds: 1) tilt the battlefield in any direction, 2) erase, add, or randomize all items, or 3) blast up or revive platforms. |} :See here for details about the cuisine. Battling arenas in COLD❄BLOOD do not necessarily follow Smash or traditional fighter conventions, being closed-in stages with no blast zones besides the bottomless pit lurking at the bottom of most levels. This is because of the game's violent nature, encouraging players to chase after their foes and rip them to shreds rather than simply knock them off the stage. If the players are slammed into surfaces such as floors or walls, they will take more damage than usual, akin to Sonic Battle. Some walls, typically the ones found at the edges of arenas, are electrical and dangerous to touch. Should any player come in contact with them, they won't take damage but suffer a severe defense drop, making them highly vulnerable to others' attacks. All stages are based upon numerous areas of the satellite. :To see the stages as well as collected information about the game's setting and its many locations, click here! COLD❄BLOOD's soundtrack was accompanied by the release of three full-length studio albums, all developed by the industrial rock band Black Haze, which is in-universe a band composed of numerous COLD❄BLOOD characters but in reality TimeStrike's inner composing team attempting to capture the velocity and feel of the 80's/90's metal scene. All three albums are themed around anti-Mallorism or personal fears and doubts, and they are each purchasable on TimeStrike's store and can also be streamed on Spotify. The tracks from this collection alternate between being energetic tracks frequently borrowing elements from the pop and dance genres and dark, gloomy tracks with a dystopian "doom" feeling to them all. Both of Pierce Hazel's voice actors recorded their vocals on the albums for the Western and Japanese releases. The player can switch between whichever voice they prefer at any point. As for COLD❄BLOOD's in-game soundtrack and its accompanying six discs that make up the entirety of it, TimeStrike's official soundtrack for the game has an energetic industrial rock approach to it as well, with all tracks designed to be sweet and catchy in spite of their harshness and abrasiveness. The blood-pumping adrenaline songs never let up with their energy and keep the tempo going, becoming more frantic as battles continue. All the tracks on COLD❄BLOOD's in-game soundtrack, with the exception of its signature theme "Silver Medal", are instrumental only and lack vocals besides the occasional "oohwahahahah" or other miscellaneous grunt. Following successful sales for the compiled aforementioned three albums, TimeStrike would put out four more and release them one at a time. Two of these albums had similar themes to the aforementioned three, but "More or Less Human" and "Resistance and Persistence" were both concept albums with very different themes in mind. This is the official tier list for COLD❄BLOOD, created roughly eleven months after the game's initial release date and revised some months after each update's release. The tier list exists solely for competitive purposes and shows which characters are generally viable in the hardcore COLD❄BLOOD metagame and which ones are not. When ranking a character, their mobility, range, power, and gimmicks are all taken into consideration as well as their combined playerbase and tournament results. Those found in the B tier and higher are frequently seen in competitive play, especially those in the top 8, because they have excel in some or most of the aforementioned attributes. Characters found lower on the tier list have weaker combinations and usually have lower playerbases and results because of that. Xihuitl and Valerie, both of the SS tier, are sometimes banned at local tournaments. Cold_Blood_Boxart 2.png|Boxart for COLD❄BLOOD V2ConsoleColdBlood.png|Packaged V² design for COLD❄BLOOD V2ControllerColdBlood.png|Packed V² controller for COLD❄BLOOD Satellite_15_map.png|Map of Satellite 15 COLD BLOOD.png|Logo for COLD❄BLOOD |Click here to expand}} *The artstyle and aesthetic of COLD❄BLOOD is hand-drawn to resemble a cross-fusion between typical comic book visuals yet with the styling and aesthetic of Persona 5. *Credit to for roughly 96% of the character artwork. *Credit to for the arts for Millicent, Aileen, Aquelia, Iantha, and the Queen of the Scorpage. *COLD❄BLOOD's gameplay being somewhat reminiscent of Super Smash Bros.'s is a reference to the creator's first fighting project, Brawl of the Fandraxonians, which itself ripped off the series' gameplay. It was also done this way to serve as a homage to the series' gameplay style, which has entertained Hawkins since 2015. **The game takes numerous gameplay elements from not just Brawl of the Fandraxonians, but also other fighting games the creator has made over the course of their time at Fantendo and on the Lapis Wiki. *COLD❄BLOOD previously existed as the "Zaxinian Lifts", which played minor roles in the New Fantendoverse and featured much of the same characters as COLD❄BLOOD had. It was significantly more complex and far more inconsistent as a project, bouncing all over the place and being very hard to write, prompting Hawkins to cancel it. **Hawkins reworked the project into COLD❄BLOOD because she wanted to give these characters a second chance and show that she's actually a somewhat decent writer. She spent a few all nighters trying to work these characters out and improve what was there before. **Unlike the Zaxinian Lifts, which was a group of loosely connected projects, COLD❄BLOOD is a singular project. *COLD❄BLOOD gets its name from an Apocalyptica song, named "Cold Blood". The chorus lyrics "We killed it in cold blood, did it for so long, God rest her soul · Until there was no love, until it was all gone, nothing could grow · We killed it in cold blood" reminded Athena of how she treated her beloved properties and how much she's neglected progressing her properties and characters, and made her feel guilty over cancelling the project. It inspired her to continue her works, albeit significantly changed up to be more workable for her. **The name is used in-game to refer to the poor chemistry between Silver and Mallory, who both have a cold-blooded relationship with each other. **It also refers to the game's violent, bloodthirsty nature, corresponding well with the game's genre. *Characters present in COLD❄BLOOD that weren't in the original Zaxinian Lifts include Admiral Millicent, the Methademic, and Beck 82-99. Numerous characters got renamed, as well (Fandraxono -> Kýrios). *All characters in COLD❄BLOOD are free to use, within reason exclusively on fantendo.fandom.com. Please go to the creator's talk page if you have any questions. For the sake of consistency, please do not add any of these characters to the New Fantendoverse lore, including Silver Zin. You are free to use these characters in umbrella projects, crossovers, etc. though. *Holidays found aboard the satellite hold some parallels with Earth's, as some of the satellite architects are human imports from there. However, since numerous holidays from Earth would lose their context and meaning aboard the satellite, Satellite 15 has its own set of special days to celebrate. **May 10th has the satellite celebrate the anniversary of the first day where the satellite was opened for public access. The day is celebrated with a massive feast in the town hall, overseen by the mayor while having Kýrios as a special guest. It's notable for being the only time of the year where the walls get draped red. **July 31st serves as Family Day, where Kýrios brings everyone down to a secret chamber hidden below his throne room, a pristine palace which is exclusively used for Family Day. This day serves as a way for everyone to get to know each other better, and food and drinks are aplenty. It's an all-purpose holiday. *ValCoins make up the currency of Satellite 15, and can only be exchanged aboard that satellite as well as its brothers and sisters that orbit the planet of Zaxina. Though only ValCoins are accepted as money aboard Satellite 15, here's how USD (United States Dollars) compare to ValCoins: $1 is equivalent to 20 ValCoins, $5 is equivalent to 100 ValCoins, $10 is equivalent to 200 ValCoins, $20 is equivalent to 400 ValCoins, $50 is equivalent to 1000 ValCoins, and $100 is equivalent to 2000 ValCoins. **As their name suggests, they were named after the mayor of New Naxaz City and main Satellite 15 representative, Valerie Heartgold. Category:COLD❄BLOOD Category:TimeStrike Products Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Rated M Games Category:2021 Category:Original Games